fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Utah
Utah is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Freezeria. She is the default female worker in Papa's Pastaria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Calypso Island Loves: Pink Lemonade Hates: Off-Season Occupation: Island Guide Utah lives a relaxing life on the shores of Calypso Island. She carves out a living on the small island by offering guided hiking excursions for the many tourists. She lives in a beach bungalow on the south side of the island with her older sister, Nevada. Utah’s a big fan of Papa's Freezeria, but has made many trips off the island to check out his latest restaurants. Appearance Utah has a brown shoulder-length hair in pigtails held by yellow bands. She wears a yellow and white-striped beach shirt tied up the waist that exposes her midriff, denim cutoff jeans with a brown rope belt around her waist, and white shoes with yellow laces. Clean-Up Her hair and clothing are more detailed. Styles Style B She wears a pink beach shirt with yellow stripes and cuffs, white jeans, white-rimmed sunglasses with blue lenses, and brown flip-flops. Style H She wears a blue top with yellow stitches and blue pants under a yellow summer-themed skirt with white sun patterns. She wears bright yellow-rimmed shades with blue lenses. Pastaria Uniform Outfit She wears her Papa's Pastaria Uniform, which consists of a white tucked bottomdown shirt with a light green ring on the sleeves and light green bottons, and a light green bowtie. She wears a black gondolier hat with a light green ribbon and in her pigtails have light green bands. She wears a black plain skirt with a light green ribbon as a belt and black laced shoes with white laces and brown soles. Orders Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Sprinkles *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Pecan French Toast *Cinnamon *3 Strawberries *Raspberries *Honey *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Mayo *Bacon *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Bacon *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria/HD *6 Spicy Garlic Chicken Wings (all) *6 Calypso Boneless Wings (all) *3 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Pretzel Bun *Salsa *Relish *Mustard *Wild Onion Sauce *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Tangerine Pop **Large Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Rock Candy **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Cherry Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Paper Umbrella **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Rock Candy **Rainbow Sprinkles **Paper Umbrella **Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Rainbow Sprinkles *Cherry, Cookie Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Strawberries *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Syrup *Wildberry Derps *3 Cherries Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Round Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle *Red Velvet Round Donut with Lemon Chiffon **Orange Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips Holiday (Easter) *Blueberry Round Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Wildberry Shake Drizzle *Red Velvet Egg Donut with Marshmallow Cheeps Cream **Lavender Icing **Pink Lemonade Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Bacons (all) *6 Sausages (left) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Multigrain Bread with Asiago Cheese *Light Grill *Shredded Lettuce *Bacon *Tomato *Lobster Chunks *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Rosemary **Poutine Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Beetbread with Asiago Cheese *Light Grill *Shredded Lettuce *Bacon *Sun-Dried Tomatoes *Lobster Chunks *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Rosemary **Poutine Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Rock Candy **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower **Cherry Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Honey Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Gummy Pineapple **Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Rock Candy **Rainbow Sprinkles **Paper Umbrella **Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Frosted Flower, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Rock Candy **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry, Frosted Flower, Cherry Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Lemonade Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Gummy Pineapple, Frosted Flower, Gummy Pineapple *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Rock Candy **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry, Paper Umbrella, Cherry Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Polka Dot Crust *8 Bananas (Outer Ring) *8 Kumquats (Inner Ring) Holiday (Summer Luau) *Ladyfingers Crust *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Passionfruit Filling *Passionfruit Filling *Sunburst Crust *8 Bananas (Outer Ring) *8 Kumquats (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Hard Shell with Beef *Tomatoes *Onions *Nacho Cheese Sauce *Lettuce *Black Beans *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Summer Luau) *Walking Taco Bag with Ahi Tuna *Tomatoes *Onions *Mango Chili Sauce *Lettuce *Black Beans *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Pico de Gallo Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Tuna **Lobser **Cream Cheese *Tuna *Ginger Miso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Piña Colada Tea with Mango Bubbles Holiday (Summer Luau) *Mizuiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Tuna **Lobster **Pineapple *Tuna *Calypso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Piña Colada Tea with Mango Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *Pecan French Toast *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Honey *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Holiday (Summer Luau) *Pecan French Toast *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Passionfruit Drizzle *3 Pineapple Slices *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Classic Marinara with Papa's Cheese Blend *6 Pineapples (Right) *8 Bacons (All) *6 Sausages (Left) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Summer Luau) * Traditional Crust * Calypso Sauce with Papa's Cheese Blend * 6 Papayas (Right) * 8 Bacons (All) * 6 Sausages (Left) * 4 Ahi Tunas (Right) * Regular Bake * 8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Kielbasa on a Pretzel Bun *Salsa *Relish *Mustard *Wild Onion Sauce *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Tangerine Pop **Large Candy Jack Holiday (Summer Luau) *Kielbasa on a Hawaiian Bun *Salsa *Relish *Mustard *Calypso Sauce *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Poppin' Coolada **Large Candy Jack Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Cookie Dough Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Coconut **Coco Coolada Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Citrus Zest **Vanilla Ice Cream *Cookie Dough Bits *Rainbow Sprinkles *Cherry, Sugarplum, Cherry Holiday (Summer Luau) *Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Cookie Dough Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Coconut **Passion Fruit Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Tropical Charms **Vanilla Ice Cream *Cookie Dough Bits *Rainbow Sprinkles *Tropical Charms *Cherry, Sugarplum, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Pecan French Toast *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Honey *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Holiday (Summer Luau) *Pecan French Toast *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Passionfruit Drizzle *3 Pineapple Slices *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 19 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 40 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 16 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 29 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 35 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 14 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 43 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 2 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 27 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 27 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 31 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 61 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 16 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 61 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 6 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 11 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 11 *Papa's Scooperia: Rank 21 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 6 Unlockables *In Papa's Freezeria and Papa's Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Cookie Dough. *In Papa's Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Cocoa. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Teal Frosting. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Pink Lemonade Syrup. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Marshmallow Cheeps Cream. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Bacon. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Honey Drizzle. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Lemonade Drizzle. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Summer Luau, Kumquats, and Passionfruit Filling. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Summer Luau and Walking Taco Bag. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Summer Luau, Pineapple, and Piña Colada Tea. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Summer Luau and Pineapple Slices. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Summer Luau and Hawaiian Roll. *In Papa's Scooperia, she is unlocked with Summer Luau, Coconut and Passionfruit Ice Cream. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Summer Luau and Pineapple Slices. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Utah is a playable character in the game. She is the first customer to be rescued in Level 2. Her Special Skill is Swim Boost and her weapon is a Tiki Torch. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Mindy and Sasha, but lost to Peggy in the Pineapple Division Semi Finals. *2012: She earned more votes than Wendy and Scooter winning the Blueberry Division with Taylor. She then lost to Clover in the semi finals. *2013: She earned more votes than Cecilia and Ivy winning the Hyper Green Division with Matt. She then earned more votes than Tohru in the semi-finals but lost to Willow in the Grand Finals. Trivia *Utah is the first customer to be named after a U.S. state. **Her sister, Nevada, is named after a U.S. state as well. *Her shirt in Papa's Pastaria is similar to the current outfit she is wearing. *Her skin in Papa's Pastaria is more tanned than usual. *Her feet can be seen in her Styles B and H. **She is the first customer to have an outfit with flip flops,and also the only Papa's Freezeria debut to be named a worker. *She is seen swimming away from Alberto, who is dressed as a Sea Monster, with Gremmie in the 2017 Halloween picture. *She and Nevada are one of five pairs of customers that are known to be siblings. *According to her flipdeck she loves pink lemonade. Order Tickets utah freez.jpg|Utah's Freezeria order Utah's Pancakeria Order.png|Utah's Pancakeria order Utah Awesome.png|Utah's Burgeria HD order Utah's Wingeria order.png|Utah's Wingeria order Utah Hot.png|Utah's Hot Doggeria order utahburgeriatogo.jpg|Utah's Burgeria To Go! order Utah Summer.png|Utah's Cupcakeria order during Summer Luau Utah Cup.png|Utah's Cupcakeria regular order Utah Freeze.png|Utah's Freezeria HD order Utah FTG.png|Utah's Freezeria To Go! order Utah Easter.png|Utah's Donteria order during Easter Utah Donuteria.png|Utah's Donuteria regular order Utah WHD.png|Utah's Wingeria HD order Utah PTG.png|Utah's Pizzeria To Go! order Utah's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day.png|Utah's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day Utah's Cheeseria Order.png|Utah's Cheeseria regular order Utah Summer Luau.png|Utah's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Utah To Go.png|Utah's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Utah summer.png|Utah's Cupcakeria HD order during Summer Luau Utah CHD.png|Utah's Cupcakeria HD regular order utahordersummer.jpg|Utah's Bakeria order during Summer Luau Utahorder.jpg|Utah's Bakeria regular order Utahtmhs.png|Utah's Taco Mia HD order during Summer Luau Utah THD.png|Utah's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Utah (Holiday).png|Utah's Sushiria order during Summer Luau Papa's Sushiria Utah (Regular).png|Utah's Sushiria regular order Utah TMTH (Holiday).png|Utah's Taco Mia To Go! order during Summer Luau Taco Mia To Go! Utah (Regular).png|Utah's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Utah (Holiday).png|Utah's Pancakeria HD order during Summer Luau Pancakeria HD Utah (Regular).png|Utah's Pancakeria HD regular order Utah’s order in Pizzeria HD during Summer Luau.jpeg| Utah's Pizzeria HD order during Summer Luau Utah Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Utah's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Utah (Holiday).png|Utah's Hot Doggeria HD order during Summer Luau Hot Doggeria HD Utah (Regular).png|Utah's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Utah (Holiday).png|Utah's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Utah (Regular).png|Utah's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order 38AE9A62-9C16-4642-A5B6-A2F9F7D2F94C.jpeg|Utah’s Scooperia/HD/To Go! order during Summer Luau 59324981-1B72-47F1-BFD1-927FE678050F.jpeg|Utah’s Scooperia/HD/To Go! regular order Gallery UtahBCU.png|Utah's old look (Donuteria) Utah before star customer.png 212px-14.PNG Taylor and Utah.jpg|Utah won the Blueberry Division along with Taylor Photo0268-1-.jpg|Utah is not pleased Utah14.png|Utah on Papa's Next Chefs tournament 1233678.jpg|Thumbs up! Perfect Utah.png|Utah is pleased! Utah with her color.jpg Utah.PNG|Utah and Matt Champion of the Hyper Green Divison in Papa's Next Chefs 2013 Screenshot 5.png Freezeria HD - Utah.png Freezeria HD - Utah again.png Worker mochup.jpg Thanksgiving01.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Utah.png Poor Utah.png Utah wearing Doan's glasses.jpg Nan.png|Utah get's a perfect score in Pastaria from her sister, Nevada Bruna Table Order.jpg|Utah taking Bruna's order from Doan Utah Papa's Freezeria.jpg|Utah in Papa's Freezeria HD poor utah.jpg|In 2011, she debuted in Freezeria Mad Utah.jpg|Angry Utah HD Sisters.png Dancing Utah.jpg|Utah dancing do the moves.jpg|Utah dancing with Allan and Xolo. 212px-18.PNG Donas Perfectas Para Utah y Georgito.png 96px-James.png|Utah and Greg waiting for wings Utah & Nevada.jpg Sisters HD 1.jpg Pastaria Workers HD 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.14.33.png|Angry Utah in Donuteria Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.29.04.png|Angry Utah (at the dining table) Dancing Pastaria workers.jpg Papa's Pastaria - Chef Selection Screen.png Utahperfect.png|Pastaria Chef Gets Perfect Wings! Utah unlocked in Papa's Donuteria.png Papa's Donuteria - Radlynn and Sarge Fan in Hallway Hunt.png|Utah in Hallway Hunt Utah Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Utah likes her hot dog! The pasta girl is pleased! Utah Freezeria Perfect.png|Utah has a perfect gold-star sundae! Cus.JPG IMG 1552.PNG Utah - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Utah during Summer Luau in Papa's Bakeria Utah - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Utah Style B in Papa's Bakeria Utah Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Perfect pie for Utah! Utah Summer Luau H.png|Utah's Summer Luau Outfit 1462446490013.jpg|Perfect Wing for Utah and Rudy 1461153076350-1.jpg|Utah doing a internet and social apps willowanddining.png|After compete, Willow and Utah go to eat a perfect pie Utah Perfect H.jpeg|Perfect Taco Bag for Utah! Screenshot (20a).png|Utah and Robby having perfect sandwiches! Utah and Nevada in Papa`s Taco Mia HD.png|Utah and Nevada in Papa`s Taco Mia HD Utah Perfect.png Utah Perfect- Sushiria.png Utah Perfect SL.png|Utah's Perfect Sushi! Perfectutah.png|Another Perfect Sushi! Angry Utah (Cleaned) (H).PNG Utah Is Dancing.GIF|Utah dancing under a chandelier 15826340 688448201337648 5006039517201627208_n.jpg 17190661 725420290973772 1289328368058239817 n.jpg|PERFECT! Utah Gondola 500.jpg|Utah is ready for the Gondola 500! I will.png|Utah gets a customer coupon! Papa Louie and Pastaria Chefs (TMTG).png|Papa Louie and the Pastaria chefs in Taco Mia To Go! Perfect Pancakes - Utah.png|Perfect during Starlight Jubilee! Perfect Pancakes - Utah (2).png|The Razzmatazz is perfect... Perfect Pancakes - Utah (3).png|...also Blue Nimbus is... Perfect Pancakes - Utah (4).png|...and The Strawbuzzy! Screen Shot 2017-05-28 at 6.06.48 PM.png|Utah is not pleased with those donuts IMG 0919.JPG 19029593 1850170511968302 1560477699558936662 n.jpg Mine 105.JPG IMG 1131.JPG PZRHD - Utah Approved.png|PZRHD! Utah Approved! IMG 0274.JPG IMG 0271.JPG|Utah dancing with her sister in Taco Mia! Halloween2017.jpg Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Reunion.png Utah and Doan.png|Utah and Doan dancing in line while Franco is watching them. 50747D07-589D-4E0F-8F4D-E8C97AA7D148.jpeg E63EFD30-01C3-41A5-8679-E0D05A8E5C4B.jpeg A8A2354F-6AE2-4346-BE32-4512661F7401.jpeg IMG 5154.JPG|Utah dining with Perri at Sushiria. Freezeria HD Utah Ad.jpg|Utah on a promo ad for Papa's Freezeria HD. Utah Pastaria.png|Updated version of Utah's Pastaria Outfit Screenshot_2018-08-03-15-18-56.jpg Bandicam_2018-08-15_19-53-37-265.png IMG 0306.PNG|Summer Luau in Papa's Pizzeria HD. Bandicam_2018-08-25_17-25-19-600.png IMG_0371.PNG IMG_0447.PNG IMG 0657.PNG|Easter IMG_0839.PNG IMG_0928.PNG 45420981_330053671108035_9151836556221218816_n.png IMG_1129.PNG Utah, Nevada, and Hacky Zak.JPG IMG 0968.PNG Utah Not Pleased.png Utah Nervous.png Fan Art Utah Art.PNG ChibiMaker utah.jpg|Utah Chibi Utah sprite edit.PNG|Eightball Utah pinup.PNG|By Almei UtahRecolor.png|Made via Recolor.me blah.png|With Allan by Almei Utah Sunset Shimmer.jpg UtahDanganronpaSpriteEditUpdate.png|Utah Sprite Edit by Dawn14 (based on Yuta Asahina) Netip and utap.jpg Utah Chibi.jpg|Utah Chibi Maker Utah Chibi Style B.jpg|Utah Chibi Maker Style B Utah Chibi Style H.jpg|Utah Chibi Maker Style H utah by lemonade813-dahm27b (1).png|By Lemonade813 utah by monomiusami-d8mpw9c.png|By MonomiUsami Dgfpchapter3.png|By Zoomer3539 UtahFanartThing.jpeg|by LazyLilac Dgfpchapter4.png|By Zoomer3539 Utah by Mintexprezz.jpg|By Mintexprezz 42854511_2152975495021134_6848936209490640896_n.jpg|By Petey K EpisodeUtah.png IMG 1966.JPG Flipline - Utah.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Customers by Madame-Meepers.jpg|By Madame-Meepers Utah_and_Koilee_by_momoko_sara_hoshino.jpg|By Momoko Sara Hoshino Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:U Characters